


Under the Oak Tree

by Pokypup49



Series: 503 week 2019 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 503 Week 2019 | Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell Week 2019, 503week, Cute, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, ed is happy for a moment, edwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Ed falls asleep while he should be studying, dreaming of the countryside, and of Winry.





	Under the Oak Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

Alphonse looked next to the hunched over form as a low rumble was emitted into the quiet room. Of course, his brother would be tired. It’d been quite the rough day, and the only “relaxation” that he was able to find was in the study room that Havoc had stuck them in. With a book falling from his hand, his head tipped to the side, a thin line to drool formed from the corner of his lips and slid down his cheek. The large polished armor of a body took the book from his hands, shutting it quietly. He’d looked over and gaze at him, envying his ability to fall asleep, as Al could not. But after a few gazes, he saw something that he hadn’t seen in a long time. Ed smiled in his sleep. 

 

Ed was not in a library in Central. He wasn’t anywhere near a big city. Ed was in the fair countryside, feeling the refreshing air in his lungs. The ripples across the high grass, making a silver band as it swept across, caught his eye. His long bangs were in his face, tickling his nose, with the breeze that rolled through. The sky was blue, so blue that he didn’t know that kind of shade existed. He doubted that even alchemy could produce such a vibrant and rich kind of blue as the sky. Only a few clouds lazily drifted across the sky. They were lazy, with no intent on rushing their view of the green spring fields of the countryside. He was lazy too. Under a big oak, he had settled, overlooking crooked fences, white sheep with their young grazing along the fences as if the grass was scarce. It wasn’t. But like goats, they were greedy and seemed to want to always be eating. 

 

“I was thinking of switching up this design.” 

 

Ed looked to his right. A beautiful golden head, with long hair, pulled back into a ponytail which draped across her shoulders and into the grass, looked over a notebook. She chewed on the eraser of her pencil as she contemplated her design. He legs bent at the knees, her feet crossed in the air as they bobbled back and forth. He didn’t really care about her design. She was a long time friend, and here he was watching her in the most intimate way. Maybe as a child, he had some feelings for her, but being with her on that hill was the first time since he was held in a comforting embrace by his mother, did he finally feel that level of serenity.

 

“If I add another bearing here, I think it will give more movement here,” she pointed to the paper as if he was listening. “But that would need more maintenance. He needs the flexibility, but I’m afraid that he takes less care of his automail than you do.” 

 

He should take more care of it. It was her gift to him, though it was costing him more than he’d ever want to admit. 

 

Edward let his hand fall on her back, his thumb carelessly rubbing against her shirt. The fabric was soft and he wondered if her skin was softer. In reality, he’d never dare to touch her so easily. Hugs and high fives were the most common forms of touch, but at this moment, it felt natural. He took in a deep breath and leaned his head back. “I don’t want to leave,” he admitted. 

 

“Then don’t,” she replied so simply. 

 

He smiled. He really shouldn’t. Wasn’t he happy? There was no war, no fighting, no Colonel or homunculus. It was just the sun, the tree, and Winry, which he was realizing how his anger was finally soothed just by her presence. He watched the lazy clouds above him, yearning to have the same careless life as them. His thumb unconsciously continued to rub on the slope of her back, hearing her hum approvingly. 

 

“Hey, Chief!” 

 

He turned his head, looking around for the source of the voice. 

 

“Ed!”

 

He looked down at Winry as she looked up at him. 

 

“Hey! Edward.” 

 

Edward snapped his mouth, as he realized it was so dry from drooling. He looked up at Lieutenant Havoc who was nudging him with his foot. “What do you want,” he mumbled. 

 

“We wanted to make sure you got something to eat before the cafeteria closed.” He tossed a paper bag at him. “The library is going to close its doors at midnight. Something about repairs or whatever. I’ll be back to pick you up then.” 

 

Ed waved him off as he looked at the paper bag. 

 

“You must have had a wonderful dream,” Al said quietly. “You were smiling.” 

 

“Naw,” Ed opened the bag. “Just a good sleep.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being a reader. I hope that you enjoyed it. I'm sorry that I didn't get one out for yesterday. I didn't finish it on time. Maybe I will post it separately. Heh. Happy 503 week!


End file.
